The present invention relates to camera systems, and more particularly, to multiplexing video camera systems.
Recently, there has been an increase in the need for recording images from multiple video cameras onto a single recording by switching from one video camera to another video camera during the recording process. However, often it is desired to distinguish between the images of the various video cameras when playing back the single recording made by this recording process. Therefore, there is a need for systems which can record the images from multiple video cameras onto a single recording with an identifying code for each image that indicates which of the video cameras the specific image came from.
Although video cameras record images, it is often desired to know additional information which is not readily seen from an image in the video camera. Therefore, there is a need for video multiplexing systems which also insert additional information on the images which are recorded.